


Late Night Calls

by comicsandtea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicsandtea/pseuds/comicsandtea
Summary: Jumin did not expect a call at 03:00 and he especially didn't expect one from MC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Jumin okay

Jumin Han considered himself a simple man, he did not need much to keep himself at bay. Work was a way for him to keep his mind in working order. While it wasn’t his favourite activity - he knew he would much rather play golf with his father - there was a type of comfort he felt when he worked through papers at three in the morning. His “down time” as Seven would put it, was a time he would spend on work. Why not? Everyone within the RFA would mock him for enjoying the simple act. They would refer to him as a machine and try to make him feel foolish, although it never worked. Petty comments weren’t worth his time. 

He pushed some paperwork to the side before taking a sip of wine. He would be able to give these to Jaehee tomorrow, he was making brilliant progress, and he wouldn’t have to pay someone who would only drag out their overtime and not actually do an efficient job. 

 

_ Riiiing Riiiing  _

 

Odd. He hadn’t been expecting any calls that night, it was just meant to be a night for him and Elizabeth 3rd. He placed his wine glass down before answering, not bothering to check who was calling, “Jumin Han.”

 

_ “Hello Jumin! I’m sorry are you busy?” _

 

MC? Why on Earth would she be calling at such an hour? He glanced over at his watch to confirm with himself just how late it was. 03:45.

 

“I’m organising papers for an important meeting tomorrow father wishes to buy out a company so I need to make sure everything is in order -  but I can talk with you,” he added when he realised how silent she had become when he spoke of business, and just how much he had started to miss her voice, “it’ll be refreshing.”

 

_ “It’s so late though, shouldn’t you be sleeping?” _

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you the same thing?”

 

_ “I suppose you got me there . . . I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.” _

 

He didn’t see the point in her statement, sure the RFA would care that she was awake, but there was no way that they would care if  _ he  _ were up so late. He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard her giggle on the other side. 

 

_ “Anyway, how is Elizabeth the third?” _

 

“Elizabeth? She has been well, she’s sleeping on her bed quite peacefully, she’s truly angelical-” he wasn’t exactly sure what was coming over him, but he felt so compelled to stop his talking about Elizabeth there and focus more on her, “how are you? Is something the matter or are you a night owl?”

 

There was a pause from the other end of the phone, at first he was worried that he had said something wrong until she answered, “Oh I’m a night owl - sometimes. But that’s not why I’m up, it’s been a hard day but I won’t burden you with that, I’m sure your days get hard.”

 

He was curious about her choice of words, usually no one would bother to not ‘burden’ him with their problems, he couldn’t even count the amount of times people would say how bad their day was in comparison to his, stating how he had it so easy, “Don’t worry about that I’m open to listen.”

 

_ “But your working?” _

 

“I assure you that I’m capable of doing both, why else would you call?”

 

_ “A way to get my mind off things.” _

 

“I won’t force you to do anything. But know that I am here to listen if you wish, otherwise I can inform you of the riveting details of paperwork.”

 

Hearing her laugh at his joke made his heart skip a beat and he couldn’t help but smile while he looked down at his work. After that, it didn’t take long for her to open up to him about what had been happening, he didn’t speak much unless she wanted his opinion, he just sat and listened to her. He had been doing his paperwork at the same time although eventually, he had pushed it aside to give her his full attention. He didn’t fully understand her situation, it was foreign to him. Something to do with friends of hers talking behind her back and spreading rumours, it wasn’t something that could be fixed with money or by ignoring allegations. It was just cruelty. The world of women was a foreign one to Jumin, he could never understand why some could be so quick to stab their  _ friends _ in the back. 

 

_ “I suppose I’m just silly for getting so emotional about it, but everyone’s leaving me and I don’t know what to do. I just, I really feel alone.” _

 

He took in her words for a moment before he responded, “You’re not being silly, if it’s making you feel this way it’s clearly important. It might not be much, but do know that the RFA is here with you, as am I.”

 

_ “Thank you, Jumin. I really needed that.” _

 

The words were so simple, yet hearing her say that to him, just to him, felt like one of the best pleasures in his life.

 

“(Your name), I just want to let you know, if you ever need to talk, about anything, it doesn’t matter what, I’ll pick up. Of course, you don’t have to but the offer is on the table.”

 

_ “I would love that, Jumin. Especially with you.” _


	2. If you wouldn't mind

Please know that chapter updates are coming soon.   
I am here to ask you for your help. Currently, I am a university student and getting writing commissions is difficult, so if you are interested you can support me on my Patreon for as low as $1 a month. I would really appreciate this as funds have been hard to come by over the past year.

https://www.patreon.com/comicsandtea

I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. 

 


End file.
